


Cioccolato all’arancia

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basado en el nuevo trailer de la película
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Chika y Riko van al Coliseo romano y de paso piden un gelato





	Cioccolato all’arancia

\- ¡Riko-chan! ¡Riko-chan! ¡Mira! ¡Es el Coliseo!  
Riko se asomó por detrás de su novia. En efecto, el Coliseo romano estaba a unos cuantos metros por delante de ellas. La pianista sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el mapa que tenía en las manos. Por suerte en el hotel en el que se estaban hospedando tenían mapas en japonés. Chika y Riko empezaron a caminar hacia la estructura de piedra y, conforme avanzaban, más las segaba el esplendor del monumento. Una vez a los pies de tal monstruo Chika dejó escapar una exclamación. Riko tenía que admitir que de no haber estado tan concentrada buscando un tour en su lengua materna, también habría exclamado. O, aunque sea, admirar con más detenimiento lo que estaba en frente de ella.  
\- Chika-chan vamos a reservar un tour antes de que nos quedemos sin lugares.  
Dijo con una sonrisa Riko. Aunque la pelirroja no era fan de hacer muestras de afecto en público, en un lugar tan grande y abarrotado como lo es el Coliseo, no podía dejar sola a Chika. Sin más preámbulo Riko tomó la mano de su novia y se dirigió a la casilla para tours. Aunque Riko no dominaba el inglés supo lo suficiente como para darse a entender y unos cuantos minutos después ya tenían reservado sus lugares. En todo este tiempo Riko nunca soltó la mano de la líder de Aqours.  
\- Bueno como tenemos que esperar una media hora ¿que quieres hacer? - pregunto Riko.  
\- ¡Ohhhh! ¡Quiero probar un gelato! -contestó Chika.  
Riko volteó a verla y pronto se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban de emoción e ilusión. ¿Cómo podría decirle alguien que no a esa cara? Con un resoplido complaciente Riko asintió. Detrás del Coliseo todavía se encontraban varias ruinas que podrían explorar, sin embargo Riko sabía mejor. Si fuese por Chika irían simplemente de restaurante en restaurante y se perderían de todo lo que Roma tenía que ofrecer. Y realmente solo estaban en el Coliseo porque a Riko le interesa la historia. Además el tour por el Coliseo era de dos horas, y si a eso se le aumentara una hora de explorar las ruinas, la cabeza de Chika explotaría. Así que Riko decidió complacer a su novia y fueron por un famoso gelato.  
———  
\- ¡Eh! Riko-chan no tienen sabor mikan- exclamó Chika con un pequeño puchero.  
\- Por supuesto que no,- contestó la pelirroja con un tono entre divertido y de reproche- Chika-chan ya no estamos en Japón. ¿Por qué no intentas un nuevo sabor?  
\- Pero a mi me gusta la mikan.  
\- Ya sé, ya sé.- Riko escaneo rápidamente los sabores hasta dar con uno que creyó que ambas disfrutarían bastante (porque cuál es el punto de comprar dos gelatos chicos cuando uno grande sale más barato) - me podría dar el de Cioccolato all’arancia.  
Mientras el hombre de la caja registradora cumplía con la petición de Riko, Chika se puso a buscar que clase de gelato era ese. Cuando el hombre le entregó el barquillo a Riko Chika se dio cuenta que era un simple helado de chocolate. No, si Riko lo pidió fue especialmente para ellas dos; había algo que Chika estaba pasando por alto. Riko simplemente agarró una cucharada y la encaminó hacia los labios de Chika. Esta última no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la boca. ¡Increíble! El gelato se derretía en cuanto tocaba la lengua de Chika. El sabor a chocolate era intenso pero tenía algo más...algo dulce...¡naranja! Aunque no eran mikans era lo suficiente parecido para complacer a Chika. Se relamió los labios conforme salían del local para saborear otra vez esta fusión intensa de sabores.  
\- Chika-chan,- dijo Riko con una risilla- si quieres más aquí está tu cuchara.  
Chika ni contestó, en su lugar volteó y se inclinó por un rápido beso. Las mejillas de Riko estallaron de color.  
\- Chi-Chika-chan no puedes hacer eso sin avisar.  
\- Perdón, pero simplemente me conoces tan bien Riko-chan que no pude evitarlo.  
Riko quería enojarse con Chika pero no podía. Pronto encontraron un lugar en el césped con sombra y admiraron la vista. Todavía tenían unos minutos antes de que empezara el tour. Nadie dijo nada, pero nada tenía que ser dicho. Podían simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de la otra y admirar lo que tenían de frente. Una pequeña brisa movió sus cabelleras y Chika volteó hacia su novia.  
\- Riko-chan.  
\- ¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa?  
\- Te amo.  
Los cachetes de Riko volvieron a cobrar un color rojo intenso pero no desvió la mirada de Chika.  
\- Yo también te amo Chika-chan.


End file.
